The Symphony of the Stars
by Yumemiya
Summary: The symphony will soon begin...
1. Prologue

The Symphony of the Stars

1. Prologue 

Somewhere between the wind and wings, between the water and fire, between the earth and woods, between the sun and moon… Lies the Silverstar. Somewhere between good and evil… Xiaolin and Heylin…lives Sentinel. For years, no one has walked upon this land or cave… But today is a new day… The ceremony will raise once more…The Ceremony of the Stars…


	2. Rains Till When?

2.Rains till When?

Rain fell steadily, drumming on the blue roof of the Xiaolin Temple.

Omi (frowned) "When will it stop raining?" Omi frowned , as he looked out of the window. He couldn't have been sadder. Here inside the silent temple was totally boring. But at least, he's not the only one.

Raimudo joked "Who knows maybe a thousand years or so…"

"Don't tell nonsense joke!" said Kimiko.

"So bored!" cried out Clay.

"Agree" replied together.

Omi and his friends always loved to play outside with the sunshine. But now, things were different: Forget about flying kites or playing tag, they were trapped by the rain inside the temple.

Omi went over the long list of things to do when it stop raining in his head. Serious tanning, she thought. Playing video games with Kimiko. Winning Raimundo on competitons. Ice cream by day and sleeping without worries. Plus, of course, locating Shen Gong Wu, and kicking Jack Spicer's butt.

"Come on, it's perfect," Omi said, looking at the others," We can have a rest from the hot sun."

Raimundo smiled to Omi. "You'll get your wish, Omi," he said, "Staying indoor is not boring." Then he signed.

Before anyone could say anything, a pillow hit Omi squarely on the head. And then another came the other side.

" At least, we got pillows to start a pillow fight." Kimiko smiled as she threw one , which hit straight onto Raimundo's face.

" Pillow fight, huh?" Raimundo murmured as he push away the pillow, "I'm going to beat you guys."

And so on the Pillow fight goes on, and on, and on…

"Um, well…guys…" Dojo called, poking his head into the room, "We are back to…" Before Dojo could finish his words, a pillow hit him. "Guys! Shen Gong Wu!" he shouted.

Silence broke into the pillow fight.

"So…" said Clay, "What is it?"

"It's the Ring of Silence," Dojo said as he opened the Scroll,

" It makes people silence, and you can't hear people, and people can't hear you, understand?"

"Great," said Raimundo, "We can stop Jack Spicer from blabbing."

Everyone laughed.

"Oh." Dojo continued, "Please bring the raincoats, it's still raining out there."


	3. The Unknown Present

3.The Unknown Present

"Achoooo ," which came from Jack Spicer.

"Bless you, Jack," said Wuya, "I bet someone is talking about you."

"They must be saying that I am a super, super, cool, evil boy genius. Yeah!" said Jack

I am the coolest guy people ever met, he thought, I'm cute… Wait a sec, maybe I should start a fans club.

"I think it saying that you're stupid or something," said Wuya, as she walked around the room.

Jack stared at Wuya angrily.

"Excuse me, do you have air condition here?" asked a voice.

Jack and Wuya turned, and found a unknown girl sitting on the lab table.

"Hey! Who are you?" asked Jack.

"Not telling you," she replied. Then she jumped down from the table and started walking around.

"Em…" interrupted by Wuya, "Jack, we got to get the Ring Of Silence."

"I'll deal with you later," Jack said to the girl. Then he and Wuya left.

"When you came back, the present will be unknown," murmured the girl, "Master, my mission will start now."


	4. After Rain, Hot!

After Rain, Hot!

Behind Omi, Kimiko stumbled up the hot sand to the prime spot that her friends had staked out.

"First it rains," complained Raimundo, "Then it's hot. I'm going to melt for sure."

Because of finding the Ring of Silence, they were now on a beach.

That spot looked as appealing to Kimiko as a mirage might look to a wanderer in the desert.

"It is good that I bring my sunscreen," she said as she put some on herself.

Feeling the hot sun beat down on her skin, Kimiko closed her eyes for a minute while her friends slathered sunscreen on one another.

While Kimiko closed her eyes, something was running wild on her mind. When she wondered what' s in her mind, a red fire suddenly came into mind, and then it disappeared.

Kimiko opened her eyes and looked around, still a bit frighten by the sudden vision of fire. The sky was sparkling and blue, and the ocean was crystal clear, but no sign of the fire.

Kimiko reached for her water bottle in her back pack, and took a long swig from it.

Then she turned back to her friends. She felt as if she'd been away for a long time.

" Any clue?" Raimundo asked.

Kimiko blinked. The hot weather had almost made her forget about finding the Ring of Silence.

" I don't know about you guys," Clay said, "but I wish this moment wouldn't last forever."

"Em… Guys," Dojo interrupted, "This way." He pointed to the sea rocks out in the sea, " I sensed there are something happening over there."

Kimiko looked out to the sea, but something frighten her for once. The fire in her mind, or you can say a vision, the fire was not fire, but…is a phoenix.


	5. The Water Charmer

5.The Water Charmer

"The Ring of Silence is mine," Jack laughed, holding the Ring of Silence in his arm. He and Wuya was standing in a patches of sea rocks in the somewhere out in the sea.

No one could beat me, he thought, I am the best and evil.

Then he did his evil laughs, but not for long, because something disturb him.

BANG!

Three Jack-bots broke into pieces.

"Not those Xiaolin Losers again?" Jack murmured to himself.

"No," said a voice from behind.

Jack and Wuya looked behind.

There was a girl with a cloak covering herself, with water floating around her. She was standing on the water. With loneliness filled in her eyes, the water around her changed shapes- water snakes.

Without any warnings, Jack was being attacked.


	6. The Path to Fight

6.Path of Fight 

"Wow!" exclaimed Raimundo, "What's happening here?" he asked.

Listening to Dojo's word, they were now on the patch of sea rocks out in the sea.

To there surprise, they found broken pieces of Jack-bots and puddles of water everywhere.

"Looks like there's a storm just now," said Omi as he picked up a wet piece of Jack-bots.

They followed the wet puddles and broken pieces of Jack-bots, at last they came to a clearing.

The clearing was dry and still full of broken pieces of Jack-bots. There in middle stands a crystal with rocks surrounding its ground, and inside the crystal was a blue crystal tear and a large falcate weapon.

" Who dares to walk near the Element," hissed a voice. Then a girl appeared out of nowhere.

"We are from the Xiaolin Temple, we are the Xiaolin Dragons," said Omi.

" Well…" said the girl, "Are there any of you the Dragon of Water or Sun?"

"Sun?" wondered Raimundo, "Wow, there's an element like that?"

The girl then stared at Raimundo.

"What?" Raimundo whined.

What did I say? He thought, that girl is really…mm…whatever.

"Excuse me," said Omi, "I'm the Dragon of Water."

"Oh!" said the girl, "My name is Erika, Charmer of the Dragon." Then she bowed to then.

"Erika, I want to know what's in the crystal?" asked Clay.

" That's the Jewel and Element," said Erika, then she turned to Omi, "Omi, right?"

"How do you know my name?" asked Omi.

"Being the Dragon of Water, has a relationships with the spiritual god, the Dragon. Inside every element controller, there is another power, do you wanted to accept the power?" asked Erika.

" What's element controller?" asked Kimiko.

" In your saying, Xiaolin Dragons," Erika replied, she sound likes a bit being annoyed.

Oh gosh! Who is this girl, she's such a control freak- and let's just say I don't like her style. Raimundo thought, if anyone speak like this to me, I'll freak out.

"Omi," Raimundo howled, "Have it your own way!" This girl is…mm…what can I say? He added it to himself.

" Okay, I accept," said Omi.

"I, Charmer of the Dragon, now say these words before the four spirits of North, East, South and West," Erika announced, "that the spirits may hear and approve his choice."

With a sudden light, the crystal broke into pieces and the blue crystal tear and the large falcate weapon disappeared.

Omi has now chosen the path to fight.


	7. Five Stars

7. Five Stars

Sentinel seethed. For 1 thousand years, he thought, I was lulled by the sounds of SilverStar: the churning sea and the howling winds around the cliffs. A lesser man might have been lulled to sleep. But I drew power from the nature.

Throwing his head back, he looked at the moon, the Black Star lying in the middle of the moon. Then he looked at the four other stars. The GoldStar, The BlueStar and The RedStar., and The Green Star.

"Looks like three Tears have already obtained their Jewel, but I wondered how long will they know about the true power of their Jewels?" he wondered.

The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth. Phoenix, White Tiger, Xuang Wu, and the Dragon, you now never can locked me here, even you sent your charmers, he thought.

"In order to restore my power, I'll need somebody to help me," he said to himself.

Then he looked into the sea, visions of the ten Xiaolin Dragons appeared.

Hmm2026; Who should I have for myself? He asked himself, Wind, Fire, Earth and Water is out. Moon is too pure, Wood, the element is already weak.

Then he looked at the two rest, the Sun and Wing, this two will be enough for me. He laughed with creepy feelings around him.

The two ones he chosen was a boy from Hong Kong, and a girl from Brazil2026;

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- If you dunt understand about the places of the stars, I can send you the pic I mage about it 


	8. Tenrin

8. Tenrin

"Mm… Where's the weapon?" asked Omi, " And the Crystal?"

But there was no reply, Erika had already gone.

"Omi, come on let's go home," said Raimundo, "That girl really creeps," as he shivers.

"But she promise about mine power and something," explained Omi.

"Is my, not mine," Clay corrected.

"That too. But…" replied Omi.

"Emm… Guys, we still got something to do," Dojo reminded.

Everyone looked at him, "The Shen Gong Wu!"

Everyone have forgot about the Shen Gong Wu they are hunting.

Suddenly, there was a great wind came by. Then Jack appeared from the sea.

"Hello, Losers," he laughed.

"Can you shut up!" a voice from behind Jack said. Then a girl riding a big eagle came out from behind.

The girl has long, pale navy hair, her light green eyes have the deep mysteriousness of secrets…

"I told you not to follow," argued Jack.

"Yeah! Back I got things to do!" said the girl.

And the fight between Jack and the girl continued for a while..

"Guys, maybe let's go before they know," Raimundo suggested, "That eagle looks hungry."

"Argree," replied Kimiko.

So they tiptoed quiet, hoping not to alert the eagle, but the eagle had stopped their escape.

Wudai Star Wind!

Wudai Neptune Water!

Wudai Mars Fire!

Wudai Crater Earth!

The four of them attacked the eagle.

The eagle flapped it's wing, and blown their attacks back to themselves. All of them hit straight back to their owner.

"This fellow is much harder than Mala Mala Jong," said Clay.

The girl on the eagle jumped down, as she landed on the floor, an Element named Angel Feather (http/i39. photobucket .com/ album /e182 /jantaiworld /charaen. png)

"My name is FeatherWing, Tears of the Wing, Tenrin is my Jewel, the only way to beat it was to fight back with a Jewel."

If you were to go to the url up there, plz obmit the space and between chara en , there should be underscout. 


	9. Dance of Water

9.Dance of the Water

There's got to be a weak point, Omi thought. Nothing is perfect.

"What are you?" shouted Omi. This question is nonsense, he thought, he should have think of a better question, like 'What's she doing with Jack Spicer', 'Are you a Heylin witch'.

"I'm a Tear," replied Featherwing, as she swings the Angel Feather in her hands.

"Tear?" Omi wondered, he had never heard anything like that before.

"The power to materialize photons, that's what Hime calls it," Featherwing continued.

"Hime?" said a voice behind. Then Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko get out from the water.

"Friends!" exclaimed Omi.

"What are you two talking?" asked Clay.

"What does Hime means?" asked Raimundo, "You've got to fill us in, dude."

"Well, I only know what Hime means," said Kimiko, "It means princess in Japanese."

Then everyone looked at her.

"We Tears have the power of the spiritual creatures, we obtained the power of them, elements of Water, Fire, Wind, Earth, Sun, Moon, Wood, and Wing," continued Featherwing, "Acctually, I shouldn't tell my enemies so much."

The Xiaolin Dragons looked at each other as Feathertail, mentioned their elements.

"Lectures are good." With some clapping sounds.

They all turned, there on the high rock, was another girl.

"Hey! I told you to go away," Jack shouted. "Or you've come to complain about the air conditioner again?"

"Hime," Featherwing said.

"She's Hime?" said Kimiko.

"Wow! Jack sure have a lot of relations with girls," murmured Raimundo.

Featherwing shouted in her sharp voice, "Mr. Raimundo, I have nothing TO DO WITH THE WEIRD BOY!" Then she turned back to Omi, "We should continued," asked Featherwing, "Tenrin attack!"

The big eagle came flying towards Omi and his friends.

I must help my friends, Omi thought. I must help my FRIENDS. Then the dots on Omi's head started glowing. Water swirled around Omi, as his friends step back.

Omi paused, what now? Why's the water floating around?

Water then form together and became a blue sickle of Omi's size.

"Omi…"said the others in a small voice.

"Omi, Be careful!" Raimundo shouted.

Omi looked forward and saw Tenrin in front of him, preparing to attack. He swung the sickle, with the sickle glowing a bit, Tenrin was being hit backward.

Omi looked at his watery sickle, "They're not wet. It's…"

"Calm down, Omi." Said Hime, "It's Elements. Proof of the power of Tears."

"Angel Feather!" Feathers with a sharp tip head straight forward at Omi.

Omi jumped back and use his sickle to reflect the feathers at Jack, which hit directly at Jack.

"Ouch!" Jack shouted.

"That's a surprise. He's not bad for a beginner." Hime said.

With one more swing by Omi's sickle, Tenrin was badly hurt.

"A beginner can have use his Element that good," said Featherwing to herself. "But that means he still hadn't find his Jewel yet." Then she throw the Ring Of Silence to him, "Here, it's yours." Then with Tenrin flying straight into her arm, Featherwing disappeared.

"Omi, you rock!" said Raimundo, "Can I try it?"

"Great job Omi!" Then Kimiko kissed Omi on his cheek.

"But they Featherwing really gives us a headache with what she's saying," said Clay.

"It's called Blue Moon," Hime said, still standing on the rock "Your Element is called Blue Moon." Then she disappeared too.

"Wait!" shouted Jack, " You can't just all disappeared." Then he flew away, too.


	10. Seal Broken

10. Seal Broken

A half-moon glowed on the ground, turning them silver. Only the ripple of water from the swift black river and the whisper of trees in the forest beyond broke the silence.

There was a stirring in the shadows, from all around there only was moonlight.

"Fumi, Load Chrome Cartridge, Fire!"

A cheetah, no not a cheetah, a Jewel, a bullet went through a big creatures like a Scorpio plus Dog.

But the big creature was not yet finished.

"A tough guy," said the boy with the Jewel called Fumi.

The monster hit the boy back with a swing of his massive tail, and the boy was hit directly at a rock.

"Duran!" a black-hair girl shouted.

"This monster, I made a promise that I'd...," said the boy, but the monster went charging at the girl.

As the girl looked behind, a big blue stone with six patterns of moon started glowing. And the monster stopped.

"What's this?" the girl asked.

"To put the chase, he was protecting you all the time, Tsukiyomi," a voice started. "Of all the Jewels, for that one to be yours..."

"I know him..." murmured the girl.

"A Jewel is a Tear's guardian, now choose whether or not to accept him, whether or not to fight alongside Tsukiyomi, Luna," the voice continued.

"Don't," the boy shouted, with a shot at the one talking to the girl. "Don't listen to what Hime says!"

"Well this goes without saying, but if you're going to fight, you'll have to put what's most important to you on the line," Hime warned.

"If you're telling me to put my life on the line, I will," replied the girl.

"That's my Luna, make sure to pull the sealing sword out," Hime remined the girl.

"Don't!"

But still the girl pulled the sword out, another creature (http/ i39. photobucket. com/albu ms/e182 /jantai world/c harat sukiyo mi.png) appeared.

"That idiot," mumbled the boy.

"What is that?" the girl asked.

The Jewel of the girl shot out a light, the monster was burned to ashes, also a big part of trees on the mountain.

"What's going on what? What are you doing?" asked the girl.

"Luna, you're so strong," said Hime, then she disappeared.

"But..." without finishing the sentence, the girl fainted.

"Luna? You okay?"


	11. Next Stop, Hong Kong

11.Next Stop, Hong Kong

"First the charmer things, then the mountain, we'll never run out of issues, arson? Huh? That wouldn't happen from a fire, you think so?" asked Kimiko.

The Xiaolin Dragons were looking at Kimiko's laptop, they found a piece of news. The news was about a mountain in Hong Kong, lots of trees became ashes in one night, and there were no hill fire.

"What could have done this?" Omi wondered. "You think is it an UFO?"

"I never believed in UFOs, there's only SOSs in my mind," said Raimundo.

Then everyone looked at Raimundo.

"What?"

"Maybe let's talk a ride to Hong Kong," Clay suggested.

"Good, let's go found Dojo," said Omi.

As they went to look for Dojo, a Shen Gong Wu revealed itself.

"Guys, I've been looking for you all," said Dojo, as he pulled out the Scroll, "It is the Lip of Truth. When the user put it on someone, the guy will have to say the truth out, no matter how hard he or she, don't want to."

"Then where is it?" asked Raimundo.

"Hong Kong," Dojo replied, as he turned big.

"That's where we are going," Kimiko said as she jumped a board. "Come on let's go."

"Next stop, Hong Kong!" Dojo remarked, then they set off into the air.


	12. Rap Writing

12. Rapp Winner

The showdown had already started for fifteen minutes that means, times out!

Ha! I can see Jack's I'm-going-to-loose-this-showdown look, and Luna's This-is-too-easy-look.

And the four of us is going to have a look at who finishes the rap writing, but this really is a weird showdown.

As we looked at Jack's paper, BLANK!

"Looks like Jack couldn't squeeze something out from his brain," Kimiko laughed.

I am happy too, cause this means this Luna girl is going to win for sure…if she finishes one…

As we take a look at Luna's paper, it's full of words, and this is what we call Rap.

But how can she finish one within 15 minutes?

When Jack saw Luna's paper, he kept on yelling "This Luna is cheating!"

"It's totally weird to see Jack yelling out like that," said Clay.

So we took another look at it, while Kimiko check whether she could find this Rap in the Internet, if she does find it, that means … I'm not sure who gonna win…

And I'm happy for Kimiko couldn't find anyone matches!

The title of the Rap Luna wrote is Words.

What are words worth?    
What are words worth? Words

Words in papers words in books

Words on TV words for crooks

Words of comfort words of peace

Words to make the fighting cease

Words to tell you what to do

Words are working hard for you

Eat your words but don't go hungry

Words have always nearly hung me

Ram-sam-sam ah Ram-sam-sam

Gudy-gudy-gudy-gudy

Ram-sam-sam

A-ka-ir Evee A-ka-ir A

Oooh Ah Oooh Ah

Iki-chi

What are words worth?

What are words worth? Words

Words of nuance, words of skill

And words of romance are a thrill

Words are stupid words are fun

Words can put you on the run

Mots pressx mots sensx mots

Qui disent la vit mots maudits

mots mentis mots qui

manquent le fruit desprit

What are words worth?

What are words worth? Words

Ram-sam-sam

A-ka-ir Evee A-ka-ir A

Oooh Ah Oooh Ah

Iki-chi

What are words worth?

What are words worth? Words

Words can make you pay and pay

Four-letter words I cannot say

Panty toilet dirty devil

Words are trouble words are subtle

Words of anger

words of hate

Words over here, words out there

In the air and everywhere

Words of wisdom words of strife

Words that write the book I like

Words won't find no right solution To the planet earth's pollution

Say the right word make a million

Words are like a certain person

Who can't say what they mean

Don't mean what they say

With a rap rap here and a rap rap there

Here a rap there a rap

Everywhere a rap rap

Ram-sam-sam

A-ka-ir Evee A-ka-ir A

Oooh Ah Oooh Ah

Iki-chi

"WOW!" all let out a gasp.

"Who just say I cheat?" Luna asked, and she gave Jack a grin.

The showdown was over.


	13. The Symphony Begins

13.The Symphony Starts 

"Hey! You did great job!" I congratulated Luna.

"You rock!" Raimundo said.

"Well… Thanks," Luna said, and then she looked at her watch. "On. My. God!" she gasped, "I'm gonna be late." Then she handed the Lip of Truth, along with a card to me, and she ran away, with the last message saying, "I've got to go, I'm late to work. Find me at Ashura if you want."

"Weird. Kids nowadays really like to rush things," Dojo mused.

"Dojo, she's not a kid, she's a pro-teen," Kimiko claimed.

"She looks like a kid to me," Dojo continued.

"She's already 19 years old, bigger than any of us. Except Dojo" I addressed all of my friends, "See."

Then I shown them the card she gave to me, when she ran away.

蛇朔夜 Ashura

Luna She Shop 105-107, Floor G1,

21 Time Square, Central,

HK

"That is her contact card," I said.

"So she works in this Ashura shop." Clay said, "Let's go and find her then." He suggested.

"But where is this time and square?" I asked.

"Can I guide you, young warriors?" a sweet voice asked.

My friends and me turned around, and saw a girl wearing hooded cloak.

"Let me guide you, xiaolin dragons!" she proclaimed. "To the beginning of the music!"


	14. The Charmer of Phoenix

13. Charmer of Phoenix

"Who are you?" I asked.

The girl then walked towards us, as she took away her cloak.

She has a long blond hair, her blown eyes looked at them with softness.

"My name is Sakuya," she said, giving us a smile.

"Oh! I remember you," Dojo suddenly pop up from behind, "You're the former dragon of Fire!"

"Hi Dojo! Long time no see! I'm the Wings of the Phoenix, Charmer of Phoenix" then she gave Dojo a hug.

"She's the former dragon of your element!" I heard Raimundo whispered to Kimiko, "But to me she looks around the age of us."

"She doesn't have a winkle at all," Kimiko whispered back to Raimundo.

"So can you introduction yourself?" Sakuya asked.

"My name is Omi."

"Raimundo is my name."

"Kimiko."

"My name is Clay."

"Nice to meet you."

"I see you come to find Luna, right?" she asked us.

"Nah. We only come to find the Shen Gong Wu, and check out the mountain that's all," Raimundo said.

"But first, Kimiko I have place to take you to," she turned around, "Follow me please."

Then all of us followed her.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To the crystal of Fire," she replied. "We are here."

They walked into a cave; there was a very big stone with an arrow stuck in it. In front of it was a big crystal, and in side the crystal there are a red bow.

"This looks the same with the crystal Erika guided," Kimiko said.

"You've meet Erika?" Sakuya asked.

"Yup, and she say something about the crystal, also something Jewel and Element," Clay replied.

"How's she?"

"I think she's ok, but she really is creepy, you know."

"She's always like that."

"Sakuya, how old are you now?" Dojo asked.

"One thousand five hundred and fourteen."

Everyone sweat drop except Sakuya.

"Omi, she's way too old," Raimundo murmured to me.

"How come you still look so young?" Kimiko asked.

"This is the price for wining the carnival …" she said in a small voice.

"Hmm?"

"It's a long story."

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

So...there's Chapter 3, there might be a long wait for the next chapter in this fic. Cause I'm going to start a new one.

Anyway, just enjoy this for now. And holiday is coming, so maybe I'll but more time then >x< See ya for now! 


End file.
